Sunwing  TV Series
by Silverwing4life
Summary: CHAPTER 13 IS UP!-Goth is still alive and is planning on raising Zotz. Can Shade who is now a legend for bringing back the sun and making peace with the owls stop him for good? Will Shade save the sun, with help from his friends? SxM Sharina
1. Alive

**Alive**

Goth awoke with a gasp, he remember the battle with the owls and the Silverwings and Throbb calling out his name before being chased away by several owls before he hit a rock in the river and blacked out. He sat up quickly and took a sharp breath in, he was in alot of pain he had numerous cuts and bruises all over his body and a few rips in his wings. He attempted to fly but only made it a short distance onto a branch of a near by tree. _How the hell am I supposed to hunt? and get my revenge on Shade Silverwing! _Goth thought. He saw something crawling out of the corner of his eye..._bugs! Well that will have to do I'm going to have to eat these revolting bugs that those puny Silverwings eat! _Goth cursed. After eating he realise how tired he was and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep never wanting to wake from it.

_**~Goths Dream~**_

_He was flying, he had no scar on his body and no aches and pains too._

_He was heading to the Hibernaculum were all the Silverwings were, and_

_most importantly were Shade Silverwing was. He flew through the _

_waterfall and was in, he spotted Shade and his Brightwing companion_

_straight away. He flew straight to them and grabbed them both in his _

_claws. He let go of them when he found a corner to keep them trapped_

_in. Goth spreaded his wings out around them and towered over them._

_"Holaa..." he said menacingly_

_Goth said in a low evil voice as went to stab a claw in each_

_of their hearts..._

_**~End of dream~**_

Goth woke from his slumber, he slept for quiet awhile it was a new night and the sun hadn't even awoken him either since he was on a branch and not in a hollow tree or cave.

"Gothhhhh..."

Came a hissing noise.

"Whose there?"

Goth said with abit of fear.

"Gothhhh..."

"It is I Goth, who is there?"

"Who do you thinkkk?..."

The hissing noise said.

Goth remained silent.

"Answerrr meeee!..."

The hissing voice commanded.

"C-cama Z-zotz."

Goth stuttered bravely.

"Yessss, you want revenge on Sshaaade Sssilverwing?" Zotz hissed.(A/N: imagine Zotz talking like Lord Voldemort, hehe me and my stupid imagination!)

"Yes Master Zotz." Goth said eagerly.

"Flyyy to there rrroost and lett themm know your aaaalivee." Zotz hissed.

"I would Master but I cannot as I am injured." Goth pointed out but Zotz continued.

"Don't killll anyyy of themmm but chaseee themm around abittt andd thenn leavee to the humann buildingg..." Zotz ordered.

"But M-master it would be alot easier if I kill him there and now and I do not want to go back to that human building Master!." Goth stated in horror.

"Silencee, you do not disobey Cama Zotz!" Zotz hissed menacingly.

"I-I am s-sorry master.." Goth stuttered.

"Do myyy deed and youuu shall be kinggg..." Zotz hissed as his voice faded.

Goth awoke, _was it a dream? _he thought. Goth spread his wings and saw no rips or scars and his body was no longer aching anymore.

"Ahhh thank you Zotz." Goth breathed.

Zotz last words rang in his head. _Do my deed and you shall be king? what the hell? hmmm might as well go and find out what it means then._ He thought as he rose from his roost and into the night sky following the waterfall back to Hibernaculum. Thinking about his revenge on that puny, smart, trickster Silverwing! Shade.

A/N: Well that is Chapter One done! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I know I'm not very good at writing stories but I'm trying very hard. :) I noticed that no one seemed to be writing about Silverwing stories anymore :( so I'm trying to well make it alive again I guess, if you now what mean.


	2. Nightmares and jealousy

**Nightmares and jealousy**

_It was cold and dark, his fur was sweaty, dirty and matted together._

_He could smell a familiar raw meaty odor, and claws pinning him to _

_a stone. It was Goth, whispering horrible things into his ears, he _

_was going to kill him and there was no way to escape now..._

Shade awoke with a jolt, he was panting and sweaty. _It was just a dream...just a dream..._ he thought to himself. He looked at his mother who was still sleeping peacefully beside him, he turned to look at Marina. He jumped back in suprise to see a pair of jade green eyes staring at him.

"Was it Goth again?" She whispered concerned.

"Yes, did I wake you?" Shade said apologetically.

"Yeah you started to toss around and got me, I tried to wake you but your a really deep sleeper and you were muttering things as well...its starting to worry me Shade."Marina said concernedly.

"Sorry...I-I need some air!" Shade said quickly and rose from his roost and out of Hibernaculum.

Shade breathed in some fresh air, he had done this nearly everyday now that Goth kept on haunting his dreams. He flew down to a branch so close to the waterfall he felt water spraying his face, the sun was setting and soon all the Silverwings would be up. Even though he had gotten the sun back they still liked to sleep during the day, some went out side to look at the sun. He remembered the first couple of days everyone came out but it had died down now and rather quickly.

"I didn't know the nightmares were that bad Shade, tell me about it all you say is that you had a bad dream about Goth! I need some details." Marina demanded roosting beside him.

"I'd rather not.." Shade shuddered.

"Please Shade I am your bestfriend you can tell me." Marina said resting a claw on his shoulder.

"Isn't Chinook your new BFF?" Shade said jealously.

"Chinook has nothing to do with this Shade! Why did you even bring him into this conversation?" Marina shot back.

"Ummm well...don't worry, so you sure you want to know about this nightmare?" He said changing the topic.

"Yes."

So Shade told her the nightmare he had much to his disgust. He only did it because he wanted to get of he topic about Chinook the big no brained dweeb.

"...and then I woke up, but he is dead now so hopefully these nightmares will pass." Shade said.

"I'm not sure Shade the owls ripped Throbb apart but we only saw Goth go down a river...there is a possibility that he is alive..." Marina shuddered.

"No he can't be and I'm sure of it, he probably drowned." Shade said hopefully as he looked down the river, but there was something trying to tell him that Goth was still out there.

"Marina! Hey your up early!"Chinook shouted as he flew down.

"Oh hi Shade, so Marina want to go hunting with me?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure, want to join us Shade?" She said as she looked at him hopefully, Chinook glared at him.

"No, its okay I will just go by myself.." Shade muttered no meeting Marina's eyes.

"Okay then, lets go Marina." Chinook said as he rose into the air.

Marina stared at Shade wondering what was wrong.

"Shade..." Marina murmured softly.

"You coming Marina?" Chinook said impatiently.

"Yeah I'm coming." Marina said as she broke her gaze on Shade and flew to Chinook.

Shade stared after them, he wished he was handsome, big and strong like Chinook. He had gained some popularity after his adventure and he felt so weird around girls, everyone talked to him and respected him apart from Chinook. Chinook spoke to him but still didn't respect him but at least he had stopped calling him a runt. He watched Marina, she was so beautiful and when he was next to her he felt down right ugly, no wonder she wants to be with Chinook instead and laugh that tinkly laugh she only did around Chinook. Not many newborn females were fond of Marina, probably because she had beautiful long tanned wings, and thick luscious bright fur.

Marina looked over her shoulder at him, but Shade just turned his back and glared angrily at a rock.

A/N Chapter 2 is done :) Wow this story must really suck! Sorry if it isn't good...


	3. Attention

**Attention**

Shade continued glaring at the rock until it flipped over and over he was getting alot better at echolocation but he was really good at it when he was mad. He pretented the rock was Chinook's face and lifted it up and then let it crash to the ground and then flipped it until it was in the water.

"Getting alot better I see Shade." Came a old friendly voice.

"Thanks." Shade said as Freida roosted next to him.

"You still have potential to hear echos in the past and future, past is the easy one to start with but only a recent conversation and then you can build it up." Frieda explained.

"Okay, do I keep practising moving objects around?" He asked.

"Of course, try snapping off an icicle or a twig off a branch." Freida said.

"Okay, thanks Freida." Shade said, grateful for the advice.

"Your welcome Shade, I will leave you to it but remember to leave time for your mother and your friends." She said pointedly as she flew away.

Shade thought about what Freida had said and realised he had been shutting everyone out especially Marina. Shade decided he would talk to her later when Chinook wouldn't be following her shadow 24/7.

Shade listened very very hard for the start of the conversation he had with Freida, he could only faintly hear it. Shade began sweating and his fur was matting again, he listened harder he could hear it a bit more clearly but it was still quiet a bit faint.

_**~The Past~**_

_(_Very faint_)"Getting alot better I see Shade." _

_"Thanks."_

_"You still have potential to hear echos in the past and future, past is the easy one to start with but only a recent conversation and then you can build it up."_

_(_Getting clearer_)"Okay, do I keep practising moving objects around?"_

_"Of course, try snapping off an icicle or a twig off a branch."_

_"Okay, thanks Freida."_

_"Your welcome Shade, I will leave you to it but remember to leave time for your mother and your friends." _

_**~End of Past~**_

"Great now I'm sweaty all over again!" Shade complained to himself.

"Yes you sure are!" a young female giggled.

"Holy Nocturna! You scared me." Shade said to the young female bat named Breeze.

"Want to come hunting with us Shade?" another female said which was Penumbra.

Shade felt really awkward he never got this attention before but now that he was a celebrity he had gotten a bit of attention from the females.

"Ummm sure, why not? How come your not hunting with Chinook?" He asked them out of curosity.

"Well he is always with Marina, we like Marina she is our friend but Chinook seems to want her and her only to go hunting with him but we want to go with you so you can tell us about your adventure again! It never gets old." said Breeze.

"Uhhh o-okay lets get going and I will tell you while we hunt." Shade said shyly.

* * *

Marina was faintly listening to Chinook ramble on about one of his latest stories, she giggled at parts but she had her mind on Shade. He was becoming really distant and was shutting pretty much everyone out.

Marina heard two other females giggling, she looked over to see Breeze, Penumbra and... SHADE? her mind screamed at her. Shade looked over her way, she just looked at him all her true emotions showing and then glared and turned the other way.

* * *

Shade looked at Marina and saw hurt in her eyes, he felt guilt engulf him. She then glared at him and turned away, _Well she knows how I feel now I guess..._ Shade thought. He felt so guilty he was going to have to try and talk to her later and make up some lame excuse instead of telling the truth.

A/N Chappy 3 is done :D I lost my Sunwing book :( so I am trying to think it from the top of my head I should remember it off by heart because I have read it so many times! Sorry this isn't a very good story, I don't even know if it is making sense? I have rushed Shade's talent because he is very close to adulthood and in the tv show he seemed to master the visions. I am making him good at moving small objects but when he tries to snap and icicle he is going to find it difficult but not as difficult in Sunwing.


	4. Mother know best

**Mother knows best**

Shade flew into Hibernaculum after hunting with Breeze and Penumbra, he looked for Marina but couldn't see her bright fur anywhere. He flew to his mother and roosted next to her.

"Shade! Look at your fur! come closer let me clean it." Ariel demanded.

"Mum I am nearly an adult, I will do it." Shade complained.

Shade started but Ariel moved closer and took over anyway.

"Freida taught me how to listen into the past! I listened to our conversation we had recently it is very very faint but it will get clearer soon!" Shade said excitingly.

"Thats great Shade! I am very proud, but I have to tell you something, Marina is worried and upset..." Ariel said.

"Why she seems fine to me." Shade said casually all excitement faded.

"She is good at hiding things Shade, she may seem fine but really she is not." Ariel pointed out.

"Why then?" Shade said guessing already the answer in his mind.

"She thinks you are ignoring her...it's not easy for her Shade, she is the odd one out here and she has been banned by her own colony imagine if you got banned from here Shade and me driving you away." Ariel said, wincing thinking about it.

"Well I would try to talk to her but Chinook comes along and gets her to go do something with him." Shade stated with a hint of jealously.

"Has she offered you to join them?" Ariel questioned.

"Well no...maybe...yes..." Shade muttered.

"She wants to spend time with you, but you are refusing." Ariel stated.

"Well Chinook used to pick on me you know, he called me runt all the time and ignored me all the time." Shade shot back.

"He cares about you Shade like a brother, when you went missing he really did care and he told me that he was part of the dare." She said.

"Well all he says is "Oh hi Shade, Marina want to come hunting with me?" and when Marina askes me to join them he glares at me!" Shade said angrily.

"He wants to get to know Marina as well and make her welcome." Ariel said softly.

"More like become her mate, why don't they get married already?" Shade said crossing his arms.

"Jealous Shade?" Ariel said knowingly.

"Pfft no!" Shade nearly yelled

"Sounds like it Shade, just remember Marina cares for you, you and her have been through alot together Shade, she even told me you are her bestfriend she is very upset and remember no matter how much you ignore she cares about you and you do too." Ariel said

"I-I guess you are right...I will go find her, thanks mum." Shade said.

"Anytime Shade" Ariel said as he rose from their roost to find Marina.

Outside Shade looked everywhere, he found Chinook and asked where Marina was but he didn't know she just disappeared.

Shade looked deeper into the forest...

"MARINAA!" Shade called.

"Holaa..." a horribly familiar voice came.

Shade spun around and saw Goth, the real Goth with a very horrified Marina in one of his claws...

A/N Cliff Hanger :) I know the TV series are really kiddish, but well I can't really make it kiddish so I hope you guys like :) if there is anyone reading this story?


	5. Miss me?

**Miss me?**

Shade knew he was alive, but he just kept on denying it.

"Goth!" Shade hissed.

"Great to see you too Shade, did you miss me?" Goth said sarcastically.

"Like a claw in the heart!" Shade hissed.

"You want one?" Goth said getting agitated.

Shade ignored him and gazed at Marina, she look determined to get out of Goth's grip but the more she struggled the tighter Goth's grip got.

Shade needed an idea and fast, he looked for a rock somewhere. He concentrated very hard, it rose just behind Goth, it was a large rock so he had trouble trying to control it.

"You tricks won't work this time Shade!" Goth cackled.

The rock was above his head now, _drop _Shade told it in his mind. It fell on Goth's head and he started to fall as he was unconscious, he had let go of Marina but she couldn't unfurl her wings and went down with him. Shade flew to the ground and caught Marina in his wings, he felt his face heat up and swore the tips of his ears were burning red. Marina gazed at him for a minute.

"Thank you...for saving me..." She said softly her face heated too.

"Your w-welcome." Shade said softly and shyly as he set Marina onto her feet.

"You ok?" Shade asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine just a bit dazed..."

Goth stirred and then shot up and stared at the bats that were talking.

"Thought you two would have left by now?" Goth said questionly.

"Oh right." Shade said quickly as he and Marina shot up and sored away with Goth trailing after them.

Goth caught up in no time and grabbed Marina's hand but only to rip her band off. Marina screeched in pain as her tight band got ripped off. Goth started cackling menacingly.

"Shade!" Marina shreiked in pain.

"Marina! Go roost!" Shade said worryingly.

Shade flew to the cackling distracted Goth and clung onto his back as he bit him hard on the neck. Goth growled in pain and rage and started clawing his back to get Shade off. Shade let go and and caught Goth's leg and bit that too, Goth yelped in pain and got even more aggresive. Goth grabbed Shade and glared at him.

"I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE SHADE SILVERWING!" Goth roared.

Shade closed his eyes preparing for him to do so.

Zotz words repeated in his head, he remembered he was the servant and Zotz was the master he must not fail Zotz he must obey Zotz.

All the older male Silverwings came flying towards Goth and slammed into him, all their weight together knocking him over and releasing Shade. Goth regained balance and glared at Shade.

"I will be back Shade! I will rip your heart out and eat and thats a promise!" Goth growled as he flew away the males shasing him out.

Shade was stunned _Goth had just left? He knew he could take on all those males without a problem and he backed out?_ He thought. Shade heard a soft whimper and looked over at Marina cradling her wrist. Shade flew over and roosted next to her and put his wing around her shoulders and looked at her bloody wrist.

"Marina we have to get back to Hibernaculum and get your wrist looked at, it looks painful and very swollen, can you fly?" He said very concerned.

"Yes I c-can, sorry I didn't save you Shade..." She said guiltily.

"Doesn't matter I would rather it me than you." Shade said, and then was shocked that he said that out loud.

"Thank you Shade!" Marina said happily with a warm grin.

Marina realised his wing was over her shoulders and felt her face heat up, she decided to make a move. She buried her face in his mane and Shade hung there stung for a moment before wrapping his wings around her.

"Wow Shade you have grown! and your more muscular..." She said admiringly as she looked up at him.

"Thanks..." Shade said shyly as his face burned.

He unwrapped his wings from her and she moved away as they both got up to fly to Hibernaculum.

"Marina...I came looking for you to say I'm sorry, I have been a jerk and ignoring everyone but especially you it's just that you are always with Chinook and when he is with us it doesn't feel same, it feels awkward...for me that is." Shade said.

"I'm sorry too I know how you feel now that I saw you with Breeze and Penumbra..." She said staring at the ground.

"Sorry...it's just that Chinook is my friend but he used to call me runt and teased me the most and I don't want to get embarrassed infront of you and he shows off all the time so if I came with you and him then it will probably be like I wasn't there or something..." Shade stated.

"I will spend the whole day with you tomorrow, as a token of my gratitude." She giggled and Shade joined in too.

"By the why speaking of that, thank you for saving me back there Shade...it means alot to me." She said warmly as she gazed at him.

"Anytime..." Shade said in a tiny shy voice.

"So...how come you went all ninja on him?" Marina asked curiously.

"Well he hurt you and I wasn't going to let him get away with that." Shade said.

"Thanks again Shade..." Marina said.

They flew into Hibernaculum were they were swarmed with questions, it seemed some newborns were hunting down that part of the forest and heard the commotion and went to investigate. They saw Shade fighting Goth, they flew back and told everyone and the males were sent out to handle it while everyone else was isolated in Hibernaculum.

Shade and Marina were sent straight up to the elders roost to tell their story.

A/N Naww I just loveeeee Shade and Marina fluff, I love romance but I'm not sure if I am so good at writing it though. In the Silverwing book Shade was the same size as Marina, but I have made him a bit bigger and muscular ;) and a tall girl and small boy? thats just awkward man.


	6. Illusions Part 1

**Illusions Part 1**

**PLEASE READ: There is more to this chapter but I didn't get time to write the rest of it, so it is split into two. If it was a TV series part two would be joined in to make it a whole episode, sorry everyone. Hopefully I will have the second part written up tomorrow and put it up tomorrow night.**

"And then we got back here and got swarmed by everyone..." Shade explained.

"Hmmm I see...it seems Goth is only after you Shade for revenge and you too Marina. I think it is best you leave tomorrow night to find your father Shade, but for the rest of the colony's saftey Lucretia will lead them to the island." Freida said wisely.

"F-find my father t-tomorrow?" Shade said stunned.

"Yes Shade, Hector was very good friends with Cassiel he knows where he and a couple of other males went." Freida said as Hector stepped up to speak.

"Your father and a couple of other males including me went to search for the human building, you are just like your father incredibly curious. We found the human building eventually and he and the two other males went in, he told me to stay outside just incase they did not come out I waited ages but no one came out to tell me that it was safe. Cassiel also said that if they had not returned that I must not tell anyone where it was and not to tell anyone they were there..." Hector said sadly.

Shade just looked stunned, taking all this in, Marina had the biggest grin on her face and Ariel looked excited yet calm about finding her mate.

"I think its time for you kids to get some sleep, we will organize who is going on the search for your father. I presume your going Marina and Ariel, we will organize the rest." Freida said dismissing them.

Shade and Marina flew down to their roost while the the elders, Ariel and a couple of other adults talked and organized the journey tomorrow.

Shade was wide awake and swore everyone else was asleep as they all went to sleep a couple of hours ago._ I couldn't believe it...tomorrow we would be searching for my father, but the human buildings? Goth had said that they stick darts in you and other nasty things, but was it true? Goth seemed to hate it with passion so it must be true, right?_

_He may have lyed many many times but this one wasn't a lie he hated the humans with passion, but no matter what, I want to find my father no matter how much pain and difficulty it may be I am determined to find him... _Shade thought.

Marina started stirring and muttering in her sleep next to him, she started to sweat and toss around more.

"No, no please don't hurt him..." she muttered.

Marina started to cry, Shade started to panic he shook her to wake her up.

"Marina?...Marina? Please wake up." He said softly with worry.

"S-Shade?" Marina said slowly as she opened her eyes.

"Are you ok Marina?" Shade asked concerned.

"Your alive!" Marina nearly shouted as she hugged him.

"M-M-Marina...c-can't...b-b-b-breathe!" Shade managed to squeeze out.

"Oh sorry..." She said as she unwrapped her wings from him and they both blushed scarlett red.

"Of course I am alive Marina, what were you dreaming about?" Shade asked curiously.

"Oh, ummm I had a nightmare about Goth no big deal!" Marina said letting out a fake yawn.

"Goth killed me?" Shade guessed, it was obvious.

"I'm really tired Shade I just need some sleep..." She said tiredly.

"Well okay, but you are going to tell me tomorrow!" Shade demanded.

"Yeah yeah." Marina said.

Marina decided to make another move. She started to shiver even though she was already warm.

"You okay?" Shade asked concerned again.

"Just a bit frightened from the nightmare and a bit cold..." Marina said in a scared/sick voice.

Shade moved closer and embraced her quickly and then started to unwrap his wings.

"No stay please, your warm and I feel safer." Marina said quickly.

"Ummmm, o-o-okay." Shade stammered.

Marina fell asleep quickly but Shade stayed up a bit an watched her and thought about the journey tomorrow until his brain become tired and he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep with Marina safely wrapped in his wings.

A/N: Well some Silverwings are going to be suprised to see Shade and Marina wrapped up when they awake, I can just see Chinook's face! (not that I have anything againest him he is just a bit cocky for my liking) Jealousy is going to be a big one in this story! Hope this was good!


	7. Illusions Part 2

**Illusions Part 2**

**Thank you spartan1320 and blahhalb for your reviews! :) blahhalb I will try to update more quicker :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silverwing and if I did I would not have killed Shade! and the TV show belongs to Bardel Entertainment and Teletoon. On with the story! :)**

Shade was planning on waking up early so no one saw him and Marina but failed as he stayed up half the night. Shade awoke with many eyes boring into them and newborns gossiping, Shade looked up and caught Chinook's eye..._Man does he look peeved! _Shade thought as Chinook kept death glaring him. Shade looked away and realised a very wide awake Marina was still wrapped in his wings, his face heated up and his ears felt really red he quickly unwrapped his wings from Marina.

"Are you two mates?" someone blurted out.

"N-n-no! She had a nightmare and I was just comforting her..." Shade stated embarrassingly.

"It's true guys, I had a horrible nightmare about Goth..." Marina shuddered.

"I can take him on! There is no reason to be scared when I am around!" Chinook boasted.

"He would kill you Chinook, he is massive it will take heaps of us to take him down." Shade snapped.

"Oh really just how big is he?" Chinook shot back.

"Oh-ho about this big!" Shade said blasting echoes out to create an illusion of Goth, swooping down showing his razor sharp teeth, claws and his massive three foot span wings .

The newborns that had all been watching Shade and Marina screamed and jumped in the air crying, the rest of the colony looked over at the commotion and started panicing as well apart from Shade, Marina, Ariel and the elders. Shade stopped the illusion and smiled smugly at Chinook.

"Was that really necessary?" Marina hissed.

"Oh, I think so. It will stop him boasting that he can take him on. Hey Chinook! still want to take him on?" Shade said.

"Nice trick and I- uhhh I think ummm my mum is calling me, uhhh see ya!" Chinook said looking really shaken as he flew faster than lightning to his roost.

"Enough!" Frieda shouted as she flew down, and everyone went quiet.

"GOTHHH! GOTH WAS IN HERE!" someone was still screaming.

*Slap*"Shut up! Frieda wants to talk." Said the bat next to the distressed one who was rubbing their cheek now.

"Shade please no illusions inside whether you are trying to prove someone wrong or not."Freida said firmly.

"But-" Shade started

"I don't want to hear it" Freida said holding up a wing.

"Shade...did that?" someone spoke.

Not many people knew about Shade's gift as he went out early evening to practise.

"Yes Shade has a very rare gift to create illusions and move objects, he is now learning how to snap things and listen into the past and future." Freida answered.

The colony looked pretty stunned.

"Today we leave Hibernaculum, we will not be hibernating this year as there is a cannibal on the loose. Some of you will be coming with Ariel, Shade, Marina and I to look for Cassiel and the rest Lucretia shall lead the way to the new Tree Haven." Freida explained.

Shade, Ariel, Marina, Freida, Chinook, Hector, Chinook's mum and about twenty others were going to look for Shade's father. The other thousands which were the mothers and fathers who did not want to risk their newborns lives, old bats and the rest were too scared. They said there goodbyes to their friends and then headed off in different directions.

Shade felt so excited and energetic he almost overtook Frieda!

A/N Sorry its only short but thats the other half to chapter 7. I am going to start on Chapter 8 now! :)


	8. Journey

**Journey**

Shade soared happily in the night sky thinking about being reunited with his father, his heart fluttered thinking about it he just could not wait! They had quiet a few owls travelling with them too, Orestes was among them somewhere, Shade decided he will look for him later. It was snowing as it was winter and he was silently freezing to death, he let a little shiver escape.

"Cold?" Marina said beside him.

"Huh? Me? Never, what about you?" Shade said trying to stop his teeth from chattering.

"Not me but are you sure? I think I saw a shiver." Marina laughed.

"Well anyway you have got more fur then me." Shade stated.

"I am older than you." She said.

"Like you never let me forget." Shade said annoyed.

"Also, we Brightwings have better fur." Marina smirked.

"Better fur!" Shade scoffed."Just because it's thicker does not mean it is better."

"I know, but it sure is warm though." She grinned and Shade could not help but grin back.

A dollop of snow hit him on the head, Shade looked up sharply to see a laughing Chinook.

"Oh, sorry Shade did I get you?" Chinook said as he sidled in between them.

"Ha ha Chinook your such a comedian." Shade said sarcastically as he shook the snow off.

"Chinook that is no way to treat a legend and hero." Marina said gleefully.

"A legend and hero?" Shade said surprised.

"Well duhh, you fulfilled Nocturna's Promise you got us the sun back and made peace with owls! And you saved others lives and mine" Marina said beaming at him.

"I certainly do not feel like one..." Shade said.

"How come? Your like a celebrity!" Marina said.

"Well, I just got snow dumped on my head."

"Everyone knows you!" Marina exclaimed.

"Okay Okay, enough talk about him and more about me." Chinook said flashing a charming smile.

Marina laughed tinkly, Shade just rolled his eyes.

"I am going to go find Orestes." He muttered as he flew ahead and went to look for his owl friend.

"Orestes!" Shade called a few minutes later when he finally spotted Orestes.

"Shade!" Orestes said happily and flew over to Shade."How you doing buddy? Where is Marina?"

"I am doing awesome, can not believe we are going to find my dad! Yourself?"Shade said happily completely forgotten that Goth had tried to kill him yesterday."She is with Chinook." He said bitterly.

"I am doing well, I am so happy to be helping you find your father! Another journey! So Chinook huh?"

"Do not even get me started on Chinook." Shade said with a hint of jealously.

"Jealous?" Orestes said knowing it was obvious.

"No! My mum thought I was jealous, it is not that obvious is it?" Shade questioned.

"Well, when you are talking about that situation it kinda is Shade..." Orestes admitted.

"Damn it!" Shade cursed.

"Orestes!" Came a familiar beautiful voice.

"Marina! Good to see you!" Orestes said happily.

"And you too! How have you been going? Been studying spiders?" Marina asked.

"Good, yes don't you guys find spiders interesting? how they make their webs and eat their prey and-"

"Okay Orestes remember to breath and not get to carried away." Shade interrupted and Marina giggled.

"Oh Shade I forgot, are you okay? and you Marina? I heard Goth came back!" Orestes said concernedly.

"Yes we were a bit shaken up but we are fine now, some of the owls have gone searching for him right? and the animals on ground?" Shade asked.

"Yes but there have been no recent killings which is strange." Orestes replied.

"Shade saved me from Goth." Marina said warmly gazing at Shade, he felt his face heat up.

"Oh did you Shade? Tell me what happened?" Orestes asked curiously.

They filled him in on the Goth drama. Just as they finished Chinook came over.

"Hey...who is this?" Chinook asked looking curiously at Orestes.

"Orestes meet Chinook, Chinook Orestes." Shade said restlessly.

They both nodded at each other and Chinook turned to Marina and started talking about something that probably was not important. He grunted and flew up to the front to evasdrop on Freida's, Ariel's and Hector's conversation. He flared his ears and concentrated.

"...what if he catches the scent of us or the others, he could be following us..."Ariel said worryingly.

"If he does he will be confused on which way to go Ariel, and I am sure Shade or I could hear him if he is following." Freida said completely calm.

"Bat eating brute." Hector said sourly."I hope the owls catch him and rip him up like his friend."

"The strange thing is no one has gone missing around the northern area and there has been no deaths by a cannibal, he really wants revenge but he just left like that it's very strange." Freida said thinking hard.

"When we get there," Ariel said changing the subject. "What is it exactly we will find?"

"What do you think...Shade?" Freida said grinning.

Shade jolted in complete surprised as she glanced at him over her wing, she had known he was there all along.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Ariel said grinning.

"Come on up Shade, Cassiel is your father and we would not be on this journey if it was not for you, or you too Marina." Freida said.

Shade looked behind and saw Marina keeping perfect pace right behind him. _Surprising she was listening too, typical Marina I wonder why she ditched Chinook to listen? _Shade thought.

"What if Cassiel is not there?" Ariel said dramatically.

"But he has to be, he has got to be there..." He trailed off and Marina smiled kindly at him, now he felt stupid.

"Don't get your hopes up, we must be prepared for the disappointing, but hope for the best." Freida said wisely.

Shade heard a whisper, he pricked his ears forward more and listened harder. There it was again.

"Can you hear that?" He said excitingly.

"Just the wind." Marina said casually.

"No, it sounded like-"

"I hear it too,"Freida said cutting him off."Yes...voices."

* * *

**The day before...**

Goth soared through the daylight, in search for the human building. He had lost his band in the river so now the humans could not come after him, but they will be surprised to see him alive and returning to the human building. Goth could hear the voices now the beautiful chorus that would take any bat in, he did not want to go back there, but Zotz had said it would take him back to the jungle and make him king. Without hesitating Goth slipped through the portal and into the fake but warm jungle...

A/N Well aren't you guys lucky? one and a half chapters in one day! I will try to get started on chapter 9 tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	9. Paradise

**Paradise**

Shade listened harder and swerved to the right chasing the voices. They were definitely voices, bat voices, they wanted them to come. It was very faint, like being in the echo chamber trying to catch and lock onto the stories.

"I can hear it now too!" Marina said joyfully.

"And me too!" Ariel said.

Then there everyone in their small group started to hear it too, they all banked to the right when Freida commanded chasing the beautiful voices as they got clearer and clearer. Shade shut everything else out of his mind and locked onto the voices.

"Look, we are nearly there!" Hector pointed out.

They saw the blur of the bright light city ahead (A/N Goth escaped from it in the city right? because that is were he killed the pigeon?) ahead of them, the Silverwings and owls all soared speedily to it, even the owls could hear an owls beautiful voice coming from the building as well.

"What are they saying?" Marina asked curiously.

Shade shrugged, it was impossible to tell what the melodious, mysterious confusing chorus was saying.

"They want as to come to them! "Shade said all pumped up and excited."The building is there! Come on!"

Shade used his echo vision to get a good look at the building. He saw the walls, a roofline and glittering metal towers, now that they were closer the voices were so dazzling that it was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever heard.

_This is it. This is what my father had been searching for, the answers are in here._ Shade thought confidently._ The voices are coming from the inside...where my father is! But how to get in?... The voices will lead me!_

Shade locked onto the voices with Marina beside him and Orestes at their tales, they skimmed over the smooth, dark, glass roof. The voices pulled him to the far edge of the roof.

"Over here!" Shade shouted out to the others.

"Ermm Shade I don't think us owls will fit through there..." Orestes pointed out.

"Maybe there is a bigger opening, follow the owl voices." Shade said as he started to scurry into the tunnel.

"Wait, Shade may be we should wait for the others." Marina said uncertainly landing behind him.

"Come on they want us to come!" He said excitingly as he grabbed her good wrist and started crawling until the floor gave away to them. The beautiful, mysterious, melodious voices disappeared as they went tumbling down together. Shade felt warm air blast into his face, they were unable to open there wings but just as they went through the second one his brain told him to open his wings. He opened them and so did Marina and they look amazed at there new surroundings...

It was summer. The forest looked as though it was never ending, not the snowy icy forest he had just left with no trace of green, but a forest full of green, maple, elm, beech, oak, hemlock, the foliage was creating a beautiful lush canopy. There were flowers, and Shade could smell fruit somewhere below, also he could hera a trickling of a stream. He could hear insects everywhere and he could finally smell again as his nose seemed frozen he coul smell the bark and soil and the fruit. His mouthed watered as he heard the insects but _Why is it so warm in mid winter? And is this the place where my fathr may be? _Shade thought. He looked up at the sky and saw the familiar stars but then realised, he was inside.

More Silverwing began shooting through the portal in twos and threes, Shade saw a metal flap that automatically opened and then snapped shut quickly behind them.

"Is this real life?" Someone asked.

"Yes you are not dreaming, smell it, it's real, feel it" Shade felt a leaf with his wing." it is real." Shade said.

A tigermoth came dashing past his nose and Shade just could not resist. He locked onto it and chased it ignoring his mother's call. He ignored it's echos the tigermoth had used to confuse him, Shade braked and caught it in his mouth. He had been eating fungus and snowfleas for weeks , the tigermouth tasted so good he thought he was going faint. He saw he was close to the stream, he flew over and took a big gulp of water, the water was great too better than getting it off an icicle!

Shade flew up and noticed hundreds of thousands of bats were staring and swirling around him curiously. Graywings, Brightwings, Silverwings and also Small-foots, Fringes, Long-ears and other bats he did not recognise or heard of before.

"Welcome!" They called out.

"A Newcomer, welcome! Didn't expect any so late in winter!"

"Was it a long journey?"

"Was it very cold out there?"

He felt like he was being swept away as they flew to were all the other Silverwings were. There were more bats there swirling around them too asking loads of questions too. They looked all friendly and strangely glad to see them.  
"What is this place?" Freida called out.

"Paradise." Someone said and it all went quiet.

A/N I know there is not much suspense in this one but I don't have alot of time to write unfortunately :( Thank you my awesome reviewers, Spartan1320, blahhalb and silverwingizawsome! :)


	10. Trapped?

**Trapped?**

Shade looked up at an old Hoary bat that was fluttering down to them, she looked really old but not as old as Freida. She had a human band on her left wrist, and a pale, pointy beard. She had the most dazzling eyes beautiful, intelligent eyes but something looked very hard about them, probably the white specks reminded him of Bathsheba.

"My name is Arcadia"

"I am Freida Silverwing, we have come from Hibernaculum a two night journey from the east."

"We are so happy that you have arrived, come roost with me there is much to explain." Arcadia said.

She led them through the canopy and onto a near by maple tree. Shade landed next to Marina and kept his groan in as he saw Chinook land on her other side.

"I hope this doesn't take too long, I am starving." Shade heard Chinook whisper complainingly.

Shade kept his eyes on Arcadia, she turned and looked at them all in the eyes. Shade felt a light tremor as her dazzling eyes gazed at him.

"There is no need to be nervous or afraid, you are safe now. All of us know how confusing and rough the journey was and even more confusing when we ended up here. Your journey is over now, as you can see the Humans have built the perfect home for us, the trees and grass are always green, there are plenty of insects, the stream never freezes, it is always warm even when winter comes around and all bats are welcome there is plenty of room here." Arcadia explained.

"How many are here?" Freida asked.

"Over several thousand." Arcadia replied.

Shade looked over at his mother and caught her gaze, he knew what she was thinking. One of those several thousands bats was his father. His claws clenched impatiently into the bark, he just wanted to fly away and search for his father.

"What were the voices outside?" Freida asked curiously.

"The call, to summon us, my group was the first to arrive about two months ago." She said with a bit of smugness in her voice."The forest was completely empty, as if Nocturna had just created it."

"But were did the voices come from?" Shade frowned as he blurted that out.

Arcadia turned her eyes on him and they looked hard and firm, he could tell she did not approve of young bats asking questions. Not being able to hold his tongue longer he blurted out.

"I mean, if this place was empty than how did you hear other bats?"

"That...is a mystery" Arcadia said ending the discussion.

"There are no other birds or beasts in here?" Freida asked.

Shade looked up at the sky, he knew he was allowed to because he fulfilled the promise and these bats probably didn't because they would probably be to lazy to fly up to the portal and get out.

"Of course there isn't, there are no birds nor beasts in here, just bats." Arcadia grinned.

"But why?" Shade blurted out." Why have they built this place for us?"

"To fulfill Nocturna's promise." Arcadia said sharply.

"I already did that, we are at peace with the owls and the beasts." Shade said smugly.

"Dream on young one, now come and s-"

"It's true!" Marina blurted out cutting Arcadia off.

"Yeah, it is true!" Chinook said.

"It is true!" the whole group shouted.

"Silence!" Freida shouted lifting her wing.

"Is it?" Arcadia asked.

"Yes, Shade here got blown off course while on our why to Hibernaculum that is why we have Brightwing with us Marina who he met on the island. Shade, Marina? want to take it from here?" Freida asked.

"Sure!" both said in unison as they grinned at each other.

Shade and Marina told them their journey and all about Goth, Throbb, Orestes and the others. Shade even used his echo projection to show them Goth and Throbb.

When they finished lots of the bats looked pretty stunned that a runty newborn, that had a rare gift defeated two cannibal bats and brought back the sun. Arcadia was half convinced that Shade brought back the sun. Speaking of the sun it had fully risen but it looked darker than usual, Shade looked over at Marina. The words died on his lips, he felt like he was seeing her for the first time. Her bright fur was shiny, sleek and beautiful on her slender body, her blonde hair basically looked like the sun the way it was shining, he looked at her jade green eyes which were brighter than ever with a miniature sun in each of them. He gawked at her for a moment until she looked at him with a warm grin, Shade grinned back dreamily then snapped out of it and told her.

"The sun is brighter than this."

"I know, I have seen remember? You brought it back." She said playfully.

"Oh...I forgot..."He said sheepishly as she giggled.

Ariel flew down an roosted beside Shade.

"Lets find your father." She said excitement gleaming in her eyes.

Shade's heart jolted, he would finally meet his father, but why hadn't he come back for them?

"We have come looking for someone." Ariel said to Arcadia."Cassiel Silverwing?"

"Mmmm Cassiel, so many have come let me try..." She raised her voice and called."Is there a Cassiel Silverwing among us? Spread out the word!"

"Cassiel Silverwing?"

"Cassiel are you here?"

"Cassiel?"

"Cassiel Silverwing?"

The voices died down and Ariel's ears folded back againest her head in disappointment.

Shade still looked around hopeful and hoping he would fly out from the bushes or something.

He never came.

"I am dreadfully sorry." Arcadia said.

"Thank you for trying" Ariel said sadly.

Shade heard voices all around him and his mother saying sorry. He looked at Arcadia straight in the eyes.

"No. He was here last spring, he has got to be. He knew about this place! He must have come here before anyone else!" Shade insisted.

"When my group arrived we were the first here." said Arcadia firmly. "There were no bats in this forest and not a banded Silverwing by that. I am sorry to tell you the bad news but be happy for the Paradise you have found."

Shade glared at her angrily and flew off, his eyes blinding him with tears which were threatening to go over the edge. He flew deep down in the canopy and branches and forced himself not to cry. He was going to search the place clean to make sure, that bearded old bat didn't know everything she probably wasn't even an elder.

Shade saw his mother roost next to him from out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't look at her her eyes probably looked liked his and he new he would start sobbing.

"He is alive." Shade said angrily through gritted teeth."Zephyr said so."

"Well, maybe Zephyr was wrong we can't spend our whole lives looking for him Shade, maybe the owls did get him that night." She said sadly.

"Zephyr was not wrong! and why not? it would be worth it!" Shade stated.

"You are so restless, so like him" Ariel smiled a little."Every journey has to end somewhere, Shade..."

"You are giving up?" He asked, stunned.

"Giving up? is that what it is? Plenty of others have lost mates and it is just one of those cruel, unavoidable things." She sighed.

"Why do you have to sound so sensible." Shade said grumpily.

"I am an adult. By the way I am not so unlucky, I have you. And I am not to old to have more newborns."

"Y-you can't!" Shade said shocked.

She laughed gently."How do you know your father hasn't done the same thing?"

"He wouldn't, I wouldn't." Shade said crossing his arms.

His mother said nothing. Shade thought about his father miserably. _I don't know anything about him, never met him and probably never will._ Shade thought angrily.

"He is always just a few wingbeats ahead of me! Why doesn't he just give us a sign or slow down! Millions of wingbeats I have come for this and he isn't here!" Shade let out his anger, disappointment, frustration and confusion.

"He may have never reached thid place you know." Ariel sighed.  
"How can you just give up." Shade muttered.

"It is time to think about more important things now Shade, you have to take care of Marina." She said.

"Oh I think she is fitting in just fine." Shade snorted. "She knows how to take care of herself and she is more popular than me as well, and the way Chinook hangs around-" Shade said stopping immediately."What do you mean I have to take care of her?"

"Like I said, she is not a Silverwing and she may feel like a outsider and she is good at hiding things."

"I know I know." Shade said impatiently.

"So restless." Ariel said touching his cheek."Be proud of what you have done Shade, you brought peace to the birds and the beasts and the sun." She said and then dropped from the branch to go and hunt.

**Half an hour later...**

"We must tell the others back at Hibernaculum, they have the right to know that we have found a better place." Freida was saying.

Shade listened from next to the stream with Marina and the other Silverwings.

"I am afraid it will not be possible for you to return to Hibernaculum." Arcadia said casually.

_Who is she to tell what or what not to do? Beard breath..._ Shade thought angrily.

"I do not understand." Freida said remaining clam.

"The rest of your colony made their choice, they did not want to come."

"If they hear of this place, they may change their minds." Freida said.

"This place was meant to be for those who had the strength, faith and courage to seek it." Arcadia said.

"Don't you think that is a bit severe?" Freida said calmly but a hint of annoyance.

"This is the way Nocturna wanted it, it has already been decided for us. Besides the door only opens one way." Arcadia said simply.

"We are trapped?" Shade blurted out.

Arcadia looked at him sharply."No one cannot be trapped in Paradise. This is your final stop, come to accept that young bat."

"Pfft, I have probably seen more than you beard breath..." Shade muttered so only he and Marina heard.

"Sorry didn't quiet catch that?" Arcadia said.

Shade ignored her.''Got to be a way out" Shade muttered.

Shade flew up to the portal and began scratching around it, slamming his shoulder into it and dug into the metal flap with his claws.

"Ugh, Marina, Chinook, give me some help over here!" Shade called out.

"Now that is enough!" Arcadia snapped angrily flying up.

"Only the Humans open those doors. I am shocked at this ungrateful behaviour, look around you. A forest that will remain green forever, plenty of bugs to catch and no birds or beasts! And who flees Paradise?"

"I am friends with the birds and the beasts, and if this is Paradise, why isn't there a way out?" Shade said bravely.

Shade looked over at his mother looked concerned or probably thought he was behaving poorly, Marina looked embarrassed she couldn't meet his eye maybe ashamed of him. Did she think it was childish to try and find away out?

"If it troubles you staying here. Perhaps you were not meant to come at all." Arcadia said fixing her cold, flashing eyes on him.

A/N So so so so sooooooooooooo sorry I have not been updating! Thank you my awesome reviewers spartan1320, blahhalb, silverwingizawsome and blckops1234231! :)


	11. Has to be a way out

**Has to be a way out**

A/N I am going to rush this part of the story because it is the most boringest part of the book and I must be boring you guys to death!

Shade flew around the artificial forest, five nights he had been trying to find a way out but no luck but he kept thinking, _if there is a way in, there must be a way out. _He wasn't going to give up, he had found small little portals the bugs came through but it was too small for anyone to fit through. The water didn't taste right, it had a metal taste to it and the beetles didn't have the same crunch and the tigermoths were dopey and slow.

Shade kept away from everyone, he didn't roost beside his mother or Marina anymore and Marina had made friends with a couple of Brightwings and of course Chinook was forever trailing after her. She would ask him to join them but he just made an excuse, she didn't even ask him to join them anymore.

"Still looking?" Marina said flying up beside.

"Mmmm hmmm." Shade replied. He looked behind her and was grateful Chinook wasn't trailing behind her, this was the first time they had been alone in nights.

"How are you liking _Paradise?_" Shade said thickly with sarcasm as he roosted on the closest tree branch.

"Beats being out in the freezing cold snow and nearly getting eaten by Goth." She said grinning as she roosted beside him."Come on Shade, take a break from being the hero, if anyone has deserved a break it's you! And besides this place isn't too bad."

"Marina, as much as I want to enjoy I can't I feel like we are being locked up and we were trying to find my father! And have you noticed the bugs taste different and the water taste like metal?" Shade said quickly.

"Maybe I have noticed..."Marina mumbled. "But hey it is better than eating fungus off a tree and snowfleas, why are you so suspicious?"

"This isn't the right ending, it feels like a mistake."

"Doesn't feel like one to me, we chose to come here we were not forced, you flew in first remember?" Marina shot back.

"I thought I would find my father." Shade grumbled.

"I'm sorry Shade, but I am happy here and I have been the odd one out for so long and I have a home here, a family. Ariel has been so good to me, and especially you" She said softly "...until you block me out." She mumbled quietly.

"Lets not forget Chinook huh." Shade said looking at the ground.

"You don't like me being around Chinook, don't you?" Marina said sharply.

"Forget I said anything."

"Well its not like you haven't been around much, you are always flying around looking for a way out, or just sulking." Marina pointed out.

"Pfft, I don't sulk." Shade said angrily.

"Well whatever you call it."

"I have a brain, and I am thinking...unlike Chinook." Shade grumbled.

''I will admit he will never ever be an elder, he isn't _special_ enough, but he has a good heart."

"So not having a brain means you have a good heart." Shade said feeling his skin burn beneath his skin with jealousy and rage." Lets not forget how incredibly hilarious he is! What other reasons would you hang around with him for?"

"Hmmm well, he is also handsome." She said casually.

"Really?" Shade said close to trembling with rage and jealousy.

_Of course he is handsome, he is the best hunter and flyer in the colony and pretty much the largest bat in the colony. Am I handsome?...no I am too runty but at least I am taller than Marina now, but she is so beautiful and elegant, and I am just so...ugly_ Shade thought as he sighed.

"Your right, he is very handsome." Shade said sadly as he flew away from their roost.

"He is jealous of you too, you know." Marina called out quickly.

* * *

Shade stared at a thick stick, he tried concentrating on trying to snap it but all he could hear was Marina...

_"Hmmm well, he is also handsome."_

Shade closed his eyes, he was angry again he just wanted to bite a rock or do anything painful to get Marina and Chinook out of his head! To Shade's surprise the stick started to snap, he concentrated on getting it to snap clean. He succeeded when he heard the satisfying snap of the stick, he was breathing heavily from the effort, he didn't even want to imagine what an icicle would be like.

"Very good, you are getting better I see." Freida said from beside him.

Shade's eyes shot open in surprise, he didn't realise Freida had been there.

"Well, I have had plenty of time to practise." Shade said in a boring tone. "Freida, is there something wrong with me? Everyone else seems so happy to be here, no predators, easy prey to catch and not having to worry about getting banned or lost from their colony. Everyone is happy..."

"Except you." Frieda said.

Shade nodded sadly "Except me."

"What is troubling you?" Freida asked.

"We are basically in a cage! A big cage, but the bugs don't taste good and the water taste of metal, I just don't see the point in all this." Shade blurted out.

"I agree." Freida said.

Shade stared at Freida, shocked."Y-you do?'' He stammered and then smiled.

"Yes."

"Well, you will help me find a way out!" Shade said joyfully.

"I'm sorry Shade, there isn't much more journey left in these wings. For me this is my final destination." Freida said wisely.

Shade suddenly realise how old and frail Freida looked, she looked tired and her shoulders stooped. The only brightness left were her eyes.

Shade looked at the ground sadly. "I have tried everything, the walls, the ceiling and the bug holes."

"You will find a way Shade, I know you will." Freida said encouragingly.

"How?" Shade said tiredly.

"Sound. It's your gift and I have told you that your a good listener, you will hear things many others wouldn't. You will listen your way out of here." said Freida.

A/N Sorry another boring chapter :( I can't wait myself for a bit more action! The next chapter is when some of the bats get taken by the humans and Shade and Marina go down the river and yada yada yada.


	12. Sweet

**Sweet**

It was night, everyone chose to be awake at day now. Everyone was asleep except for Shade who was listening for a way out. Shade was listening so hard, he heard soft breaths of everyone sleeping, snores, the trickling of the stream, wings rustling and leaves. _This is no use, I might as well get some sleep and try again tomorrow..._Shade sighed, but something was nagging him telling him to just try one more time. _Hmmmm, maybe one more try..._Shade pricked his ears and closed his eyes and listened..._trickling...water goes out some where right? _Shade flew over to the stream and saw it went out a tunnel but it didn't look like there was much breathing space. _Well...it's worth the risk _Shade thought as he stared down the stream ready to dive in.

"Boo!" Someone said softly.

Shade jumped back and right into Marina, they both fell to the ground completely forgotten about their bickering earlier.

"Marina! Don't do that again." Shade hissed shakily beside her, he closed his eyes and tried to slow his beating heart down.

"Oh come on Shade, lighten up a little." Marina said propping up on her elbow."Shade?" Marina said worried now when she saw his eyes closed and looked like he was barely breathing.

"Gotcha!" Shade said as he sat up quickly and hit his forehead into Marina's and they both fell back to the ground.

"Owwww..." Marina said into Shade's mane.

Shade opened his eyes, he felt dizzy he saw Marina on his mane.

"Uhhh ouch...sorry Marina." Shade said shyly feeling his face burn.

Shade could smell something, sweet, and big heavy foot steps. Marina looked up and was about say something but Shade quickly covered her mouth.

"Do you smell that and hear that?" Shade whispered as he drew his claws away.

"Yes, I smell something sweet but I don't hear anything?" Marina said confused.

"I hear...foot steps." Shade whispered, he started to get drowsy."Come on."

Shade and Marina flew over to the noise, they gasped at the sight. They saw the Humans in white robes plucking bats from their roosts, and they were not waking up at the touch.

"The sweet smell...it's putting us into a deep sleep!" Shade whispered in shocked.

Shade looked over at Marina, her eyes were drooping.

"Marina? Stay with me." Shade said as he nudged her cheek.

"Huh?" Her eyes shot open at the touch. "Oh right it's making us..." Marina yawns." Sleepy..."

Shade was fighting to stay awake and won.

"Marina race you to the stream!" He said loudly in her ear and playfully nipped her tail.

"Ouch! Oh you are so on!" She said competitively.

They reached the stream at a tie but Shade wasn't worried about the race it was just to wake her up.

"Marina, the stream is the way out. We have to go in before they get us, but we will come back for the rest! I have a plan." Shade explained hurriedly.

"Are you out of your roost? You are going to get yourself killed!" Marina shouted.

"Shhhhhh, well fine then stay here and let the Humans get you. I am going to find out what is going on and nothing is stopping me!" Shade said stubbornly.

"Uhhh Shade? You can't give us answers if you are in the Underworld." Marina said.

Shade shrugged."It's worth the risk." He said as he dove in.

Marina looked shocked. _No goodbye? Oh I am so going to kill him! _Marina thought angrily as she dove into the river after him.

Shade's lungs were burning, his nose scraped the top of the tunnel but there was no air. His vision was blacking and he felt weak and tired due to the sweet stuff. He was about to sink down but he wasn't scraping the top of the tunnel anymore, it was air. Shade emerged from the river gasping and gulping for air, he swam over to the river bank and scrambled out. He looked around him and took in the new familiar surroundings, another forest!

Shade groaned, he then heard splashing and someone else gasping fo air.

"Marina?...Marina!" Shade said happily and reached his hand out to help her out. Marina sat there gasping for air for a few minutes and then glared at Shade and whacked him behind the head.

"Owww, what was that for?" Shade said rubbing the back of his head.

"For not saying goodbye!" Marina said crossing her wings and turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry, but I knew I wasn't going to die." Shade said putting a claw on her shoulder.

"But you left the Humans to come and get me!" She snapped.

"You let me jump into the river and didn't try to stop me!" Shade shot back.

"You didn't let me try to stop you! And besides I was going to come with you anyway because without me you will get yourself killed!" Marina said defensively.

Shade didn't have anything to say back he knew she was right.

"Oh burn..." Came a horribly familiar voice.

Goth's snout appeared out of the bush beside them, and then he stepped out from behind the bush.

"Ahhh Shade, Senorita what a pleasant surprise. I thought they only had rats on the menu, but bats? It must be my birthday!" Goth cackled and then he lunged at them.

Shade and Marina leaped out of the way and flew deep into the canopy.

"Shade we can't keep flying forever, we have to find somewhere to hide, now!" Marina shouted.

Shade used echo vision to find any knotholes on the trees, luckily he found one.

"Marina, follow me!" Shade shouted as he plummeted towards the knothole. He flew in and nearly hit the wall and Marina came in right after him and crashed into him and he ended in between the wall and Marina.  
"I'm sorry!" Marina said as she quickly got off of him and kept on telling him how sorry she was.

"Marina, it's okay, I am fine." Shade said as they flew to the base of the tree.

"You can't hide forever Shade!" Goth yelled from somewhere in the forest.

"So there are more forests." Marina whispered.

"Yes, the owls must have one too and who knows, maybe rats do too and what if there is another one for bats like us! Maybe my father is still here!" Shade whispered excitingly.

"Your father could have been taken by the Humans maybe, the forest is big enough for all bats in the country to live in." Marina said.

"Mmmm maybe..." Shade said, he could smell the sweet stuff again.

Shade flew up to the knothole and peered out, Goth was only a few wingbeats away and a snuck up on Goth and poked him with a white stick, Goth fell and landed in a net, Shade thought he was dead at first but he was twitching and his eyes were open with shock.

"I-is he dead?" Marina whispered beside him.

"No, just stunned he was still moving." Shade said. "Come on, fly high though they know we are in here."

Marina and Shade followed the person with Goth in the net, as they flew he saw two other Humans looking in the forest with white sticks. Shade lightly landed on the Human's back and Marina did the same. The Human stopped, Shade started to panic but realise it had stopped to press buttons to open a door. After it walked in Shade and Marina flew up to the ceiling and roosted there, there were three Humans inside two male and one female. Shade and Marina watched the Human with Goth walk into a room. The door opened, Shade and Marina could hear cries...

"P-please stop!"

"Why? w-why are you doing this?"

"Help!"

The door closed. Shade looked at Marina and she looked at him, they flew over to the door and roosted just above it to wait for it to open. Lucky they didn't have to wait long as the female Human stood up and walked towards the door. Shade and Marina flew in quickly and were horrified with the site they saw...

A/N Finally, it is starting to get interesting :) enjoy!

"


	13. Tortured

A/N I am so so so so sooooo sorry! I have had writers block and also school, homework, assignments, horses all took up my time! I really felt I should type up another chapter so that's what I am about to do :) I can't promise another chapter straight away after this one, it's Mothers Day at the moment and I am lucky enough to have some time to my self since mum has had me and my brothers do _all _her chores, havn't written in a while so I am a bit rusty! Here is chapter 13!

**Tortured**

It smelled like sweat, panic and fear. It was a bright room and the humans were bent over handling something...bats! Shade could see they were pretty much being tortured from the look of it but he couldn't even see what they were doing to hurt them but he could hear the desperate cry for help and worst of all those calling out for their mates or children.

"I have to see what they are doing." Shade said determined.

"Don't, please don't Shade..." Marina pleaded.

"They won't notice me look at them, they are so concentrated on doing something to hurt them." Shade said hiding his fear as he flew lower.

"Shade!" Marina hissed following him, luckily the humans never looked up.

"We have to get out of here and tell the others!" Marina said desperately clutching his wing.

Shade ignored her and wiggled his wing out of her grasp and flew even lower, in danger zone. He could see metal objects on a stand next to the humans, he gasped as a human took one of the sharp ones and bent over to the bat that was there. Shade heard a howl of pain from the bat.

"How could Arcadia think this was fulfilling the Promise!" Shade hissed to himself as he flew down closer.

"Shade! Look out!" Marina screamed.

Shade spun around and saw a human about to poke him with the white stick but Marina flew in front of him.

"Marina!" Shade cried shocked.

Suddenly Shade felt tingly and numb, and he couldn't move.

* * *

Shade was in a metal trough, he felt woozy but he pushed it aside. _Marina? Wheres Marina? _Shade looked around frantically. A pair of gloved hands grabbed him and pinned him down on his back, the hands were cold and smelt like death. A blade swiped across his stomach taking off a patch of his fur, he stared at his pinkish skin. The trough started moving and the ceiling was moving through the glass top. Realising no hands were here to stop him he jumped up and clawed at the glass.

"Marina!" He yelled hoping she was okay, unfortunately Shade could still hear the cries of pain in the trough and he heard a very familiar close cry of pain.

"MARINA!" Shade shouted in tears thrashing at the glass.

Gloved hands closed around him and Shade saw a very long, sharp, pointy needle. Shade's eyes widened in fear as he was pushed onto his back again, he twisted and turned in their grasp but it was no use. The needle pointed towards his stomach where the bare patch was, he felt it go in but not all the way the hands pulled away. He was shaking madly as the trough began to move, the Humans were so focused on there tasks when his trough passed by. Shade could hear the heavy breathing from the troughs beside him.

"Marina, is that you?" Shade called out.

"S-s-s-shade." Marina said shaking with fear.

"Marina, what have they done to you?" Shade said softly also shaking.

He only heard her whimper as four gloved hands grasped him again, Shade growled with rage and bit the closest hand to him. He felt satisfied hearing the yelp of the human as it moved its hands away.

"That's what you get for hurting Marina!" Shade yelled with anger.

The hand returned with a thin metal stick, Shade gulped as he knew what was going to happen. He suddenly felt numb and exhausted when the stick grazed him. He saw a piece of metal being pushed into the bare patch of his stomach, another needle and a thread. Shade realized in horror they were sewing this piece of metal onto him and then passed out.

Shade awoke but he was still in the trough, _When is this going to end? I hope Marina is ok..._

Hands gripped him angain and he noticed that there was pincers aiming straight at his head.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Shade cried as he felt the pain as he felt the metal slide into his outer ear. Shade was breathing quickly his eyes were as wide as saucers his heart felt like it was ready to break through his ribs and burst out. He went limp as the hands pulled away realising it was over. The trough tilted all of a sudden and he the floor gave away as he tumbled down. His face hit the floor with a good smack, he looked up at the other bats with him they were all breathing heavily as well. He looked around the large black container and recognised some faces he had seen and all of them had been through what he had since they all had the metal in their ears and a disk hanging from their bellies.

"Shade!" a familiar voice cried.

"Marina.." Shade breathed as she knelt down and embraced him tightly.

"Everyone, this is Shade Silverwing he is the Legend that brought back the sun!" Marina said proudly, Shade blushed.

"How did we get here? If your such a Legend." demanded a long-eared bat.

"The Humans took you guys in your sleep and the reason why you didn't wake up was because they had a sweet smelling stuff that basically drugged us." Shade explained.

"And how do you know?"

"I was up late looking for a way out and Marina followed me and the way out was the stream."

"What are these things on our ears?" asked a Graywing.

"I don't know." Shade said.

"What about these disks?"

"I don't know." Shade said getting frustrated.

"Arcadia would know! She was right about you, you know nothing at all!" a Hoary bat snapped.

"Hey! He doesn't know everything you know! At least he knows how you got taken and found a way out of the forest he can't read the Humans minds you know!" Marina snapped back defending him.

"Has anyone tried to find a way out of here?" Shade said before a fight could start between the two females.

"I looked everywhere but there is no way out." Marina said still glaring at the Hoary bat.

The container suddenly jerked and the side they came through was sealed off by a sliding panel. Marina clutched onto Shade when it all went dark. The bats stared panicking and crying out again. Shade blocked them out and concentrated on the panel, he heard a metallic click from a tiny hole halfway up.

"Is there a strong bat here that could give me a boost? I just want to see if I can open this panel.

"Yes." Said the long-eared bat.

Shade stood on his back and hooked a claw onto the tiny hole, he tried to pull the panel back open but it was locked into place. The container swung and Shade was thrown off the bat's back and onto the floor, he could hear the Human footsteps carrying them somewhere. They heard a door open and heard the crunching footsteps.

"Were outside..." Marina whispered silently beside Shade.

Shade thrashed around but he was only hurting himself and wasting energy, the container was put down with a slam. There were other bats too in other containers, he could hear their confused, scared, fearful voices. Marina embraced him again and they both jumped at the sudden slamming metal sound, it was silent for a few seconds after that. There was a strong vibration and it deepened, the whole container hummed. The cage tilted and on instinct Shade flared his wings out for balance and so did Marina, the other bats were so terrified you could smell their fear in the air. The vibration calmed down and Shade realised...

"We are flying." He said as Marina clutched onto him fearfully.

A/N I know its boring :| I just wanna get to the interesting part already!


End file.
